


Wonder and Hope

by ScreamQueenBee (screamqueenbee)



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Amazon!Jason Todd, Blue Lantern!Roy Harper, F/M, Jason called Ision, Jason prefers she, Mentor Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueenbee/pseuds/ScreamQueenBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shorts about an Amazon called Ision and a Blue Lantern called Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder and Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mentor-swap, Ision is the child of Himeros and an Amazon named Agape. Roy was taken in by Hal instead of Oliver, becoming a Blue Lantern after Lian dies.

Ision eyes blinked open, staring up at smoky black sky and tall buildings, clearly not Themyscira. Her body hurt, but she ignored it, sitting up to survey the extensive damage to the city.

It was decimated, or at least the parts that she could see were. And she could hear people still screaming in the ruin, but the worst seemed to be over for the moment. Ision couldn’t remember how or when she’d gotten knocked out, but someone had dragged her to the edge of the fighting and leaned her against a building with her parma and gladius. Probably her sister, but she couldn’t see her.

“Well, good morning, Gorgeous.” Ision looked up to where the black streak of snark dropped to the ground beside her. “I was worried that you weren’t gonna wake up in time for the next round.”

She stood and dusted herself off, picked up the gladius and put it in its sheath on her belt. Ision fixed her skirt and pinned the man with a hard look. “You are the one who took me out of the fight?”

The black-suited Lantern pushed red hair out of his face and grinned. “Yeah, you hit the ground pretty hard and I figured it would be good to get you out of the way.”

“I would have been fine. Where is Diana?” She needed to get back into the fight. Amazons never not finished a battle, even if they were as hurt as Ision knew she was.

“Uh, you know what? I’m actually not sure.”

‘Well, did you see where she went? I need to get to her.” It was then that she noticed that the metal of her chest plate had been melted through, so she started to undo the straps that held it in place.

The Lantern shook his head. “Sorry, I don’t.” He leaned against a stack of rubble, watching the Amazon shift the burned metal off and throwing it on the ground. “So, you like her brother or something?”

“She is my sister, yes.” Ision hissed as the air hit the wound on her chest, resisting the urge to cover it back up. She’d wasted enough time talking to this man that could be spent rescuing civilians, and she picked up her parma and slid it onto her forearm. “My name is Ision of Themyscira.”

“Roy Harper, Blue Lantern. Savior of your ass.” Roy smirked, kicking off the ground and floating a few feet off it.

“My ass did not need saving, Roy Harper.”

“You’re welcome, by the way.”

“I did not thank you.”

“We should go out sometime after this mess.”

Ision was busy tying her hair back up and securing it with her circlet, only half listening to the man hitting on her.

“You are sweet. Perhaps you will see me after this.” And with that, Ision ran off into the fray


End file.
